


Finally

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 3.16, Coming Out, Episode Related, M/M, Season/Series 03, Top Secret, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"House would do Wilson before you did chase"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

"House would do Wilson before you did chase"

“Finally!” House strode into the room, triumphantly, hours later. “It took you guys long enough to figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” Foreman asked.

“I do, in fact, do Wilson, almost nightly, actually.”

“What...How...How did you even hear that?” Cameron sputtered.

“Oh, I put a baby monitor in that plant weeks ago.” House pointed to the plant with the other baby monitor he was holding. “Now that you know, new rule: if my curtains are all drawn, don’t even knock.”

“I really doubt Wilson will appreciate this.” Foreman warned, clearly they didn’t believe him. House didn’t blame them he made a lot of ridiculous comments with a straight face on.

“Ok, field trip, come with me.” He led them to Wilson’s office. He pushed open the door and waved them inside. “They finally cracked it, albeit accidentally, but they think I’m pulling their legs.”

Wilson sighed heavily. “He’s not lying to you.”

“See? Now, back to work.” Cameron, Chase, and Foreman, more wandering in shock than walking, were a few feet away when House added, to Wilson. “And you, no working late. I’ve got plans for you.” The three of them shuttered a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
